Back To The Future
by Ms Isabella
Summary: This is not a day that Joe Cruz was looking forward to. His baby girl is getting married. CF plus 20 some years. Just a one shot that a fellow author/reviewer/follower asked me to write. Enjoy, and as always, reviews are always appreciated. :)


Back To The Future

_Author's Note: This is just a one shot because I was asked to write it, and I can't let anyone down. Fast forward 20 years…. _

Joe paced nervously along the Navy Pier. Taylor reached out her and placed her hand on his arm. "Would you relax?"

"Baby, I can't relax. Our little girl is getting married in like 10 minutes. How can you be so calm?"

"Who said I was calm?"

Joe looked at her. His stomach still did a flip whenever he saw her. Twenty nine years together and he still felt like a stupid teenager whenever she was around. "Look at you. You're not even shaking."

"That you can see. I'm going to go check on Isabella." She gave him a quick kiss. "Give me 3 minutes, then come and get us."

Joe watched her leave toward the bride tent, and looked at his watch. "3 minutes," he said. "3 minutes before I have to walk my baby girl down the aisle and watch her pledge her life to another man. Man, this sucks."

He stared out at the water and thought back to the day he and Taylor had gone for the ultrasound. She had bet him Blackhawks season tickets that they were going to have a daughter. Of course, his macho pride had insisted they were going to have another son. That bet had cost him dearly. He had convinced himself that he would never have a daughter, and Taylor had reminded him that a daughter was possible with every pregnancy. He remembered the nurse in the delivery room handing him the blanket with Isabella inside of it, and his first words to Taylor being "she looks exactly like you."

He sighed. Now his baby girl- his little princess- was getting married. He wasn't liking it very much. "Dammit, Isabella, why did you have to go and fall in love?" he muttered.

He checked his watch. Time was up. He started toward the bride tent. When he got there, he announced himself, then poked his head in. He expected shrieks, but it didn't happen. He glanced around. He noticed three of Isabella's friends all dressed in identical blue dresses. He glanced over at Taylor. Her blue dress was a couple of shades lighter, but still just as pretty. His eyes looked over at Isabella, and he sucked in his breath. His mind flashed back to twenty five years ago when he took Taylor's hand and they walked down the makeshift aisle together at Firehouse 51. Seeing Isabella in her dress was like seeing Taylor in hers all of those years ago.

"Hey," Taylor finally said. "Time up already?" He nodded. "Isabella, it's time to go," she said.

"Ok, Mom. Do I look alright?"

Taylor fussed with her dress. "You look beautiful."

Isabella walked over to Joe. "Hi, Dad."

"Hi, Princess. You ready to go?"

She nodded. "Soon as Mom is."

"Your Mom is always late."

"I heard that Joseph Andreas," Taylor called from across the tent. She was trying to herd the bridesmaids and the flower girl into a straight line."

"Supersonic hearing," he griped to Isabella. "I swear she can hear a mouse sneeze in Mrs. O'Leary's barn."

Isabella rolled her eyes. "Dad, Mrs. O'Leary has been dead for over a hundred years."

Taylor joined them. "Okay, I'm here."

Joe held out his arm. Isabella took it, and slipped her other arm through Taylor's. "Ok, best parents in the world. Walk me down the aisle."

Joe felt like he was going to throw up as the three of them made their way down the aisle to the end of the pier. The Tums he had taken earlier didn't seem to be doing the trick. He wished he was anywhere but where he was. A five alarmer was a hell of a lot better than handing off his baby to another man. At this point, the five alarmer was preferable.

They reached the end of the pier, and Isabella turned and give Taylor a hug and a kiss.  
"I love you, Mom."

"Love you too, Bella," she whispered.

She stepped toward her seat.

Isabella turned to Joe. He reached up and covered her face with her veil. "I love you, Dad."

"I love you, Bella."

He took her hand, and stepped forward, giving her to her future husband.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered together today to celebrate the joining of Isabella Maria Cruz and Brian Zvonecek, Junior in Holy Matrimony….. "


End file.
